Endoscopes are used in modern medical practices to allow a medical practitioner to look inside a hollow organ or body cavity of a patient. Using an endoscope, a patient's symptoms may be investigated (e.g., symptoms in the digestive system including nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, difficulty swallowing, gastrointestinal bleeding, etc.); a diagnosis may be confirmed (e.g., by performing a biopsy); or treatment may be provided (e.g., cauterizing a bleeding vessel, widening a narrow esophagus, clipping off a polyp, etc.).
Unlike other medical imaging devices, endoscopes are inserted directly into the organ or cavity. During an endoscopic procedure, air and water are typically used to insufflate the organ or cavity being accessed and/or to irrigate the area and/or portions of the device (e.g., the optic head of the endoscope itself). The flow of air and water is typically controlled by the user of the device via a valve.